Many vehicles include motive functions that are at least partially autonomously controlled by the vehicle. For instance, some vehicles include cruise control in which the vehicle controls acceleration and/or deceleration of the vehicle so that a speed of the vehicle is maintained. Some vehicles also include park-assist features in which the vehicle autonomously controls motive functions of the vehicle to park the vehicle into a parking spot. Moreover, some vehicles have implemented tire pressure monitoring systems that monitor tire pressures and/or other characteristics of the tires. For instance, a vehicle may include a tire pressure sensor for each tire of the vehicle to enable each of the tires to be monitored.